This invention concerns a knife of the kind (hereinafter termed "of the kind referred to") comprising a blade and handle.
In industry many accidents are caused by hand knives. The most serious injuries occur when the blade, forcibly applied to the work-piece, slips and strikes the limbs or body of the user. In textile mills such accidents happen most frequently where residual thread is being stripped from bobbins or where entangled threads are being cut away from rollers on spinning machines.
In such accidents the worker may be applying a force of such magnitude (about 150 N) that the knife, at the moment of slipping, can move with an acceleration substantially greater than 10 times that of gravity, or about 9.75 ms.sup.-2, where "N" is Newtons and "ms.sup.-2 " is meters per second per second.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a knife of the kind referred to which prevents or at least reduces the incidence of the kinds of accident mentioned above.